You're My Dream Through Music
by forlorn-devotion6
Summary: See some of the adventures of the romance of Kaoru Hitachiin and Reika Suzumiya...influenced by music! IMPORTANT NOTES IN FIRST CHAPTER! KaoruxOC central.*RECOMMENDED TO ALL MY 'YOU'RE MY DREAM' READERS!*
1. READ THIS FIRST!

Oh my gosh, I have writer's block!!! With all three of my stories, I know WHAT I want to do with them, I just don't know how to go by it. T-T

Of course, I appreciate an idea given by Topaz Maia for my You're My Dreamfic; I will definitely try and get your idea in…if you are reading this xD

Anyway, I had a new idea for a…series of oneshots so to speak that go along with my Ouran fic (You're My Dream).

* * *

This challenge was given to one of my friends that I ask to read my stories for ideas… Basically, they will ALL be KaoruxReika oneshots that I relate to songs that show up in my shuffle. Here are the guidelines that I was given:

-NO skipping songs, UNLESS it is a lyric-less one (ie video game OSTS, ect…)

-At least ONE line of the song must be used in the context of the chapter. Lyrics will be **bolded** and must fit in with descriptions or dialogue and MUST make the chapter flow.

-They may only apply to KaoruxReika and both must be present in EVERY chapter.

-NO lemons (not that I was going to anyway xD)

-I am put on an honors system, which means that you all must trust me in saying that I will not skip a song on my shuffle, unless it is lyric-less. (At first I was like 'whatever, how will they know?' But then I thought, 'no...this is a challenge so I must BE TRUE TO THE CHALLENGE!!' ...I like a good challenge :D)

* * *

NOTE: These will not be in any kind of chronological order, nor will they affect my main story in any way. And even though they are derived from the main story, you don't HAVE to read the main one to understand what I think up in here. It is, however, RECOMMENDED. So, think of these as....fillers...yeah, fillers... .

ALSO, please please pleaseee be aware that this is an sub-fic to YOU'RE MY DREAM. So if you have any questions concerning this series, I would be more than happy to answer them, but you may be able to find the answer in my main story. So, check there first (if you wish) to see if it will answer your problem. ^^

Please enjoy and give me feedback ^^ The first one should be up in approximately...3 days. xD


	2. Concerta

I've decided to add in a YouTube link of each song I use so you can all follow along ^^ But…do keep in mind: I do not own OHSHC, these songs, or the videos used. They all belong to their rightful owners…

Also, for the record, these will tend to be rather short…just by the way .

**Concerta – Cash Cash**

.com/watch?v=bjekPQsm8HM

Kyouya was relentless; even if Reika worked until midnight last night, he still expected her to act her best during Host Club hours today, a Monday. She was exhausted and irritated at the same time and when she was like this, she was not a very nice person.

Regardless, Reika tried her hardest to smile throughout the entire day. Luckily, today was one of those lucky days where she could host with the twins to portray their threesome game. But more importantly, Reika was close to Kaoru so that was enough to make her a little happy, and Kaoru elated.

Currently, Reika, Kaoru, Hikaru, and two of their clients were playing a game of poker. They sat at a circle table, the order being Reika, Hikaru, the two girls, Kaoru, and then Reika again. The two girls weren't very skilled at playing cards, so they had folded and watched as the three hosts / hostess played.

Reika, however, was in her own little world. She was so tired and all she wanted to do was sleep and forget about the past weekend. Unfortunately, she had no such luck. It had apparently been Reika's turn to draw, but then Hikaru and Kaoru noticed her blank features and how she failed to act on her turn.

Hikaru glanced at the clients and narrowed his eyes slightly; if Kyouya saw the three of them slacking off, they'd get in a lot of trouble… Kaoru seemed to be thinking the same thing as he looked at Hikaru; they both smirked symmetrically as they neared their faces closer to Reika's.

Hikaru spoke first, "Ne Reika-chan…" Reika's face didn't falter so Kaoru continued, "**Do you wanna fold..?**" She still didn't change her expression; she showed no signs of a reaction, let alone hearing them at all. The mischievous twins then grinned as they both whispered loudly and seductively in Reika's ears, loud enough for the clients to hear, "**…or go home..?**"

Well that snapped her out of it. Reika cringed slightly and her eyes widened. Her face flushed slightly, half-fake and half-real, "I-I'm sorry… I'll fold…" The boys frowned as they sat up straight again and chimed, "That's too bad. We were looking forward to some events like last nights…"

The clients' faces started to flush as they whispered to each other, "Th-They didn't…!!" Reika looked down at the floor in false embarrassment, "Guys, please… That isn't proper table talk…" Hikaru smirked as he trailed his fingers up Reika's arm, "Aw, but Reika-chan, you were so…adorable." Kaoru smiled more sincerely as he mimicked his older brother, "Yeah Reika-chan. **You're begging please…and then you're…ready to go…** It's just so cute and innocent of you."

Reika blushed a very real red this time as she glanced at Kaoru and stammered, "B-But I was just…I mean we were just…I mean..!" She started rambling on about nothing and the clients squealed in delight, their trains of thought going someplace veryy interesting…

Once sessions finally ended, Reika moved to a far-away couch and leaned her elbow on the arm of it and then leaned her chin on her hand. She didn't mean to be spaced out today; it's just the way things turned out. Suddenly, she felt a presence sit next to her. She didn't have to look to know who it was, "Kaoru…I'm sorry about that…" The kind-hearted twin smiled warmly at his girlfriend. He then leaned over and kissed her cheek lightly, "No worries Reika-chan… I could really care less about hosting; you're much more important. Is everything alright..?"

Reika cringed slightly but then covered it easily; she couldn't tell Kaoru of her secret weekends…not yet. She just sighed and smiled at Kaoru sincerely, "Yeah, everything's fine. Just…really tired." What else could she say? No Kaoru, I'm not alright; I practically cheat on you every weekend as I dance for sketchy, older guys..! Of course she couldn't say that. How would he possibly react..?

The simple idea of his reaction made Reika shiver. Kaoru noticed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "Cold?"

"Yeah…thanks…" She lied. She leaned her head on his shoulder and felt herself start dozing off.

Besides, what else could she do?

* * *

This one was kinda depressing...but oh well. xD These will all be a variety of genres so be prepared... Feedback please! :D


	3. Pulse

**Pulse – Hit the Lights**

.com/watch?v=SUb3S7B_PuU

(This one was cute to write xD)

It was nearing 2 AM. Many people were fast asleep in their homes. However, one very anxious red-headed twin was staring at the ceiling in deep thought.

Kaoru wasn't exactly sure what it was that was keeping him up this late. He looked over to his left; Hikaru was fast asleep, snoring, but not too loudly. So that removed him from Kaoru's list of annoyances. It was neither too hot nor too cold in the room, so that wasn't keeping him awake.

No…what was keeping Kaoru awake tonight was his thought of his beloved girlfriend, Reika Suzumiya, who was also his next-door neighbor. Of course, it's not like this was STRANGE of Kaoru or anything. He thought of Reika all the time, day and night. Four months into their relationship, however, Kaoru has never stayed up until TWO in the morning thinking of her. Maybe midnight or one…but never any later.

Now, remember, he may know that Reika is the reason that he's awake right now, but he's unsure as to EXACTLY why. Before he had started to doze off about four hours ago, his mind flashed to Reika suddenly. And now, she hasn't left it at all. In these four hours, he's been trying to remember every feature that makes Reika…Reika. And let me tell you, he remembers very well; from the color tone of her hair, how ticklish her feet are, and everything in between.

Kaoru gulped hard; the longer this went on for, the more anxious he got. And yet he STILL didn't know why. He wanted to wake up Hikaru for some advice, but that would just high levels of teasing from him most likely… Imagine, asking your older brother why you can't stop thinking of your incredibly beautiful girlfriend and how amazing she is…

Yeah, that wouldn't turn out very well for Kaoru…

Finally, he couldn't stand it anymore. Kaoru quickly got out of his sheets, out of bed, and started out for the door; not before taking his cell phone.

He decided to go to the part of his manor where it was least likely for people to be around; the library. In a clichéd manner, he sat on the ground in the romance section, just staring at his phone. He clicked a few buttons before finally putting the cursor to Reika's name.

He contemplated this for a few seconds; it was late, VERY late. And if there was anything he knew about Reika, it would be that she does NOT like to be woken up at times like this. Kaoru frowned as he spoke out loud to himself, "But I want to hear her voice…" Even his own thought didn't seem to satisfy him.

What exactly did he want??

Kaoru assumed he could find that answer from the source itself, Reika. He really didn't want to wake her up at this time, but if he didn't find out why he was so fixated with thoughts of her, he may not be able to fall asleep tonight…

Taking a deep breath, he pressed the 'send' button and brought the phone to his ear as it rung. His breathing went abnormal with each passing ring. Finally, when the ringing ceased and a soft yawn was heard, Kaoru's pulse increased ten-fold. He thought he just might have a heart attack…

He heard Reika's inaudible voice whisper on the other end of the phone, "K-Kaoru…" Kaoru bit his lip and mumbled, "H-Hi Reika-chan…" Silence… Finally, Reika whispered again, "Was there something the matter Kaoru…?" He cringed and bit down on his lip more. He felt as if he might explode any second. Just hearing her voice…

Reika's voice rose a little bit, "Are you still there?" Kaoru gulped and nodded to himself, "Y-Yeah, sorry… Reika-chan, I…I really need to talk to you…!" She sounded slightly agitated, "I'm waiting…" Kaoru shook his head frantically to nobody, "No…! I mean, I have to see you in person. Please Reika-chan…" He must have sounded desperate; Reika noticed this, despite her sleepy state, "Is everything okay Kaoru…?" His eyes clamped shut on reflex, "Please just come over…!" He could almost sense her jump, "A-Alright…! I'll be over in less than 2 minutes." Without giving him the chance to respond, she hung up.

Kaoru lowered the phone from his ear slowly and flipped it shut. Okay, there…maybe now he can find out what's the matter with him. Then, he stood up and walked out of the library and made his way for the front door.

This couldn't be normal. Well, sure, it was normal to think about your girlfriend from time to time. But Kaoru…he thought about her constantly, and in such vivid ways. In his mind, he could practically feel the way her lips felt against his as he replayed those scenes in his head. He could feel her body warmth as he recalled the moments he would press up against her at night.

Suddenly, a light knocking knocked him out of his trance. Kaoru focused on his surroundings and found he was at the front door. He blinked to himself as he slowly reached out and opened the door.

There stood the object of all of his desires, the one who understood him better than his own brother could ever try, a girl who has made him so incredibly happy without even trying.

A girl who was currently wearing a maroon spaghetti strap shirt, black short shorts, and black and maroon striped socks that trailed up past her knees. A girl who somehow managed to pull off being beautiful while she was still half-asleep, eyes with dark circles underneath them and hair sticking up in random places.

Kaoru looked at her and saw a flawless goddess.

Reika looked at him and saw an idiotic insomniac.

She frowned at him slightly, "What on Earth is wrong Kaoru??" Kaoru gulped and stepped outside, pushing her forward softly, then shut the door behind him. He took a deep breath and went to speak…but couldn't find the words. He flushed slightly and stepped around Reika so he was now behind her.

Reika just turned around, stepped back slightly, and leaned her back against the front door as she stared at her strange boyfriend. Trust me, she loved Kaoru more than anything, but there were some times, like right now for instance, that he just confused her so much.

Kaoru kept his back to her as he fiddled with his fingers, still trying to find the words to say.

The same question stuck to his mind: what the Hell did he WANT? Here she was, the answer to all his questions, yet he's still lost! Kaoru turned around abruptly and went to speak but then stopped when their eyes met.

Suddenly, Kaoru found in her eyes what it was that he wanted. He stared at her blankly for a few seconds before Reika raised an eyebrow at him, "Seriously Kaoru, why won't you tell me what's—…!"

The next thing she knew, Kaoru stepped forward quickly, pinned her hands over her head to the door, and kissed her lips fiercely. Reika's eyes widened, her mind not exactly processing correctly due to her still sleepy-state.

Kaoru disconnected their lips, but kept their faces close. As they stared each other in the eyes, Kaoru breathed out in exasperation, "I don't know why I'm feeling like this, **but tonight…I've got these urges to taste you like you wouldn't believe** Reika-chan…" Reika's face flushed 50 shades of red as she stared at her STILL strange boyfriend, possibly even stranger now.

She shook her head slowly as she licked her lips inconspicuously, still tasting Kaoru there, "I don't get it… You called me at 2 in the morning to…??" He cut her off, "N-No… At first, I…I just couldn't stop thinking about you and I didn't know WHY. Like, I know WHY I think about you, I just didn't know why it was so intense tonight…" Reika gulped slightly, "So it just so happened to be because you were—…?" He cut her off again as he crashed his lips into hers.

They could feel their pulses going a mile a minute as they kissed each other in perfect sync. After a few seconds, they broke apart and Kaoru leaned his forehead on Reika's shoulder as he mumbled, "I love you Reika-chan…" She smiled softly and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, "I love you too…but…Kaoru…?" Kaoru blinked but didn't raise his head, "Yeah..?"

"…Don't ever wake me up at 2 in the morning again…"

* * *

I really liked this one... xP It was really fun to write up. And wow, I said the first one wouldn't be until 3 days from now, but instead I got two up! ^^ Feedback por favorr? =)


End file.
